Guardian
by AriaMoon15
Summary: This story takes place close to the book of The Iron Knight, however any events in relation to the prophecy about her son that Meghan was told has not happen. This is about a girl called Natasha, a half-breed and the adventures she gets up to. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second fanfiction and so I am not too sure about the quality of my work, but I hope you enjoy the following story, I don't own the Iron Fey series (however I do own the main character and a couple of my own add in's)**

Chapter 1 - Me

_**~ 14 years, 11 months and 2 weeks (human years) before the present ~**_

As per usual the couple in bed was aroused by the on-going aggravating alarm. They both got up and started their usual activities for every morning. However, as the day wore on Meghan, who was engulfed in work that had to be done as the Iron Queen, began to be more tired than usual. Then her husband the no-longer-winter-prince-who-is-now-human walked in and said, "Meghan, you work too hard sometimes I really worry if it is affecting your health…"

Before he could continue she reassured while smiling, "I'm fine I've just had a lot of work recently, that's all."

Still unconvinced he looked at her smiling face and decided against arguing the point, besides he knew better that to argue with his queen's opinions. So, instead he walked up to her and tucked a few stray strands of her white blond hair that had fallen out of her 2 second ponytail, behind her ears. As he did so a shiver of delight zapped through her exhausted body, renewing her energy source making her smile even more.

"I have to go check on Kerrian and I have to deal with something Glitch has been paranoid about, as of lately," Ash said, his tone all most at a whisper then he left leaving her along with her work.

_4 days later….._

Today, Meghan was exceedingly tired compared to the days before hand; however, despite her exhaustion she still had a profound appetite. The eating became so constant that during the day she visited the kitchen 6 times in one day. Although the food she consumed didn't seem like the odd cravings, such as pickles and yogurt, she still served up giant portions.

After demolishing an entire large tub of ice-cream she went back to her office, only to find a hansom young fey boy all the age of 3 human years. He was playing with one of the tablets while swinging around on the office chair which could spin around in a full 360 degree circle.

Meghan walked up to the small boy drawing the attention of the cold blue eyes as their gazes met. She then asked, "hey, stranger what you up to there?" with a beaming smile he answered, "Just playing."

"Okay then, but mummy has to work now so why don't you go find daddy or razor to play with you?"

He then slid off the office chair and paddled up to Meghan then exchanged an affectionate hug before he excitedly ran off toward the door. After Kerrian had left Meghan remembered that she had to get a certain book from the library, thus she started toward the library. As she pass, Glitch started chatting to her about her work progress when suddenly she felt suddenly faint and had the strange sensation that she was falling.

_A day later….._

There was a distinct sound of pacing in the room of a rather impatient or worried person. She knew straight away that it was Ash pacing the length of the room, as soon as Meghan began to move Ash was by her side, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Meghan, are you okay? How do you feel? What happened?" Ash asked at about a million miles an hour.

Meghan stared blankly into his captivating eyes then smiled and said, "I'm fine, don't worry about me I just need more sleep, that's all."

"Glitch go the doctor to check you out and is currently talking to him, I sure they will be back soon," informed Ash.

Before she could protest any farther the door swung open. A metallic figure stepped in followed by Glitch and came to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"What is wrong will Meghan, Doc. M?" Ash asked with an anxious tone in it as if dreading a response like 'A deadly disease'.

"Okay then," Doc. M took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to know the overall result or something more specific?"

"Just tell me," Meghan said with an inward sigh preparing herself for anything life shattering.

"You are in perfect heath for your condition," he stated but was then interrupted.

"And what is my condition?" I asked trying to get to the point of this discussion.

"Okay then, you are one and a half months pregnant," he said.

The word pregnant hung in the air for several heart beats waiting to sink in. When this new information finally sunk in Meghan felt a twisting tornado suddenly pick up in her stomach that made her want to hurl.

The first to break the silence was Glitch who then said, "This may explain the large amount of time you have been spending in the kitchen looking for food."

Then Meghan's gaze met with Ash's as she said, "We're going to have another child…"

_**~ Back to the present ~**_

The light from the Iron Realms mechanical sun slowly engulfed the bedroom bouncing off the multiple polished objects redirecting the light, becoming blindingly bright to look at. The alarmed had been persistently buzzing for few minutes before I turned the pestering sound off. I was actually awake a couple of hours before the alarm, unable to sleep because of a certain recurring dream, that haunts my sleep. I turned 15, ten minutes ago although it didn't feel any different from any other day I made a goal to be completed today. My human name is Natasha Chase.


	2. Chapter 2 - my goal

**Me: Thank you to my first review by a guest, and thank you to all who review after this is posted. But I must say now that I might not update as regularly as I have been due to other things and so I will try my best to post as soon as I can :) how you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Iron Fey but I do own OC's and other little bits :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – My goal

_Today's the day, I will finally find it_, as I threw back the bed covers and stood in a strong, determined poses facing the window letting the light immerse my whole body. Also causing my cascading waist length hair – which was as black as night that faded at my flank, into the grey of iron, then finally peppered into a pearly white at the ends giving the impression of falling snow – was consumed by the unnatural light. I quickly put on my three-quarter jeans and my tank top with a light – almost transparent – three-quarter sleeve overskirt. I started toward the door while putting my hair into a quick plait and tying it off.

As ususal the hallways were dim and there was no that much movement around at this hour, I was thankful for that at least I wanted to do one thing before I went to finally achieve my goal. Standing just outside on the ground I took in the landscape, the iron and fumes welcoming me to the land I woke up to everyday.

I started walking until there was no a real threat of intrusion or objects in my close vicinity. Then I did one of the things I love the most. Singing.

_One winter's day,_

_There was a girl,_

_She walked, and walked,_

_To the end, of the day,_

_Then all through the night, guided by lights,_

_She walked and walked,_

_To yet, another winter's day_

I adored the way that the iron realm let every note echo across the land. This song actually has a very important purpose. It is was is called a Summoning Song every few people can use them and they are very sacred, however, this is not the only reason for singing it the fact is: _I am no connected to the different elements that the rest of my family have, I can use the elements of Summer, Winter and Iron but I can only do that through Summoning Songs to help me draw up the glamour. I have always felt like there was a different sort of power in me and there is a part of me missing. This is what I must find. This is part of my goal._

As if on cue the winter or ice spriets started to appear and dance around excitedly. Spriets were small fey that were actual more spirit than fey which is why they can venture anywhere even the iron realm.

I knelt down to meet their greeting, "Good morning to you too, how is everyone?"

The spriet with grasses and a rather serious look answered in a high pitched tone, "Everyone is well, Princess Natasha, and happy birthday I believe is in order."

"Thank you," I replied with a polite nod.

Then the rest of the spriets gleefully chimed, "Happy Birthday, Princess Natasha!"

"Aw, thank you so much you cuties," I said with a wide grin, as most of the spriets blushed; it was always a good idea to compliment a spriet for many reasons….

My thoughts were interrupted by remembering that my family would probably be waking up around about now. I said my goodbyes and ran back to the towering iron structures as fast as I could. When arrived at the door to the dining room, I stood for a second catching my breath then pushed open the metallic door to find a dark room that I entered cautiously.

Suddenly the curtains opened swiftly replacing the darkness with light. There stood four figures near the table: one was a masculine man with silver eyes, my father Ash (or the no-longer-prince-of-winter Ash); another was a women who barely showed signs of aging with blond hair and bright blue eyes full of love, my mother Meghan Chase (or the Iron Queen); not too far away was a young man with the same build as Ash except his ice-blue eyes and silver hair, my older brother Kerrian; finally the last member was not part of my blood related family members however he still felt like family, he was an iron fey called Glitch.

My family let out a big, "Happy Birthday, Natasha"

This made me blush furiously like it did every year, "Thanks you guys"

"Now it's time for our traditional breakfast feast" my mother said cheerfully then started giving orders.

"So do you ever sleep or is it customary to be awake so early in the morning, to then go wondering around outside?" Kerrian whispered as he sat in the seat next to me, and gave that I-know-what-you-did smile. I decided to ignore his comment which lead to an inward sigh from me, while waiting for the food to finish being placed.

After breakfast went I managed to get my mother's attention I said, "Mother, I was thinking…considering it is almost time for Elysium….could I possibly go with you this time? I think I am old enough."

My mother stared at me with a blank expression for a second that then turned grave; she turned to my father who had the same look. Then was silence for many minutes before my mother said in a dead serious tone, "On four conditions: First, you make no contracts, promises, bargains, deals or put yourself in debt; Secondly, you must not let any fey push you around and keep your emotions in check; Thirdly, you will not engage in any feary politics at all; Finally, stay away from the Queens and King and any other trouble or danger that may pop up."

I nodded after every condition however it was going to be difficult to do some of the listed. Such as keeping out of deals and keeping my distance from danger – when it comes to fey there is always a danger risk – apart from that it seemed doable.

Next stop Elysium...


	3. Chapter 3 - Calming

**Me: Hi everyone, so here is the next up date and hopefully the next one won't be too far away so please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Calming

Later during the day of my 15th birthday, I was bitterly failing to chase down a gremlin that had unsuccessfully tried to obtain some of my most prized and special possessions I owned while I had been busy taking a bath. After a long pointless chase I felt exhausted and decided to punish it later, as I turned to walk out of the armory full of all sorts of swords, lances and other more odd weapons, Kerrian was leaning against the door frame.

"So…did it get boring or did you just get too tired to keep up the chase?" he asked with a mocking smile seeming to have taken great amusement out of my fierce chase.

"Oh shut up, he deserved it," in my own defense I replied pouting.

"Fine with me but I was waiting until you had finished your little game to give you your present and discuss a matter with you," my older brother stood there with a wide grin as he say my eyes light up with anticipation.

After a few seconds I gained some self-control and calmly said, "Well now that I am finished, what is it that you would like to discuss?"

Then suddenly he walked up to one of the many racks in the armory filled with swords and pulled out from somewhere out of my view a sword. At a first glance this was no ordinary sword, it was slightly curved at the tip with a jagged edge only on the tip as well as a deadly shape edge with the whole weapon forged from the hardest iron except for a band of black metal that had floating, sparkling silver flakes within it. Kerrian handed the deadly yet dazzling weapon to me. As I held the sword immediately I noticed how light and elegant it was with the ability to gracefully and swiftly fly through the air and possibly other substances. I swung it on an angle downward as it flew through the air I heard the sound of stunning tiny bells ringing as I looked around confused wondering where the glorious sound had come from, Kerrian gave a chuckle.

Then he said, "Inside the core of the sword, which is obsidian the hardest metal of this realm with steel flakes the second hardest metal of the Iron Realm, there are two silver-steel bells, so every time you move or swing the sword the bells ring."

Looking at him with wonderment and awe at the extensive care that had been put into making this sword, everyone in my family knew that I couldn't use glamour without making some form of melody or music this way when I fight I will be able to use glamour easier. I ran up and gave him a massive hug and said have squealing with excitement, "Thank you _SO_ much!" then started to walk outside.

"I have already discussed with Mother and Father about training you to use it to its full potential. Now at least you will be able to protect yourself however you will also require training on controlling your emotions to be ready for the political battle of wits at Elysium."

"That much training…" I trailed off for a second then said a little shocked, "hey! What are you saying about controlling my emotions?"

"That kind of reply is exactly what I am talking about," Kerrian said with a small sigh.

"Fine," I replied slightly annoyed and the somewhat half truthful comment – half truthful because I am usually quiet and contained when around strangers.

Abruptly a gremlin called Razor came racing outside yelling, "Master wants you! Master wants you!"

We followed Razor to the rarely used throne room to find both my mother and father standing near the thrones, as we entered they turn to look at us.

"Natasha, Kerrian, come here please," my mother ordered. We did as instructed and came right up to where they were standing.

"Now I assume that Kerrian has already given you your present from him?" she asked me. I nodded with a wide grin on my face.

"Then here is our present to you, my beautiful daughter," while my father said this, my mother pulled out a medium sized silver box and handed it to me.

As I opened the box I saw the most awe-inspiring necklace that I had ever laid eyes upon in the entirety of my life. A silver-steel chain with a silver-steel ring that was slightly smaller than the size of the palm of my hand; inside the ring there was a smaller ring of moonstone; sitting solidly inside the moonstone ring there was a smoothed stone that the colour was changing between different shades of blue-green, aqua and other colour of a vast over changing flowing ocean, it was like you had the entire ocean in the palm of your hand. Cool, calm yet fiercely strong. To say that I _loved_ it was an understatement. I was so hypnotized by the bewitching angelic radiance that I nearly cried out of sheer joy to be in possession of it. I said my grateful thank you while my mother helped me place it around my neck, the radiant pendant hung just above the center of my chest. _I will never take this off_ ever, I thought as I gripped the pendant in one hand.

"Now, let's start that training there is little time to waste Elysium is approaching rapidly," my father stated. Hence forth my training began.

_~ A few human weeks later ~_

Having spent the last couple of weeks training I was finally ready, I could hold my own against my brother most of the time and sparred at just under the level of my father as well as my father testing my wit and control of my emotions. I could now display a serious devoid-of-emotion expression if needed. Elysium was now 2 days away and I could feel myself becoming increasingly nervous. Most of the time to distract myself I would go play tag or hide-and-seek with the fire spriets that popped up near hot areas or near fire and were always up to mischief. According to other spriets I have talked to the fire spriets are the most unpredictable and uncontrollable leading to the occasional heat or fire outburst somewhere. As far as I know I am the only one who can see the spriets I have tried to talk and or explain them to people but they all see nothing so I kept their activities to myself.

As I walked down the hallway to my room, I thought about how Elysium would be held in the neutral territory and how I would not only be introduced for the first time to both courts but also be for the first time be introduced to my grandparents, my father's mother Queen Mab of the winter court and my mother's father King Oberon of the summer court. This will be the most nerve raking experience I have had in my life to this point to say the least. _I need to be calm and stay calm until Elysium, the more I panic the more on edge I will be when I am actually there_, I thought with a few deep calming breaths in and out. After opening the door to a large room that had no objects such as tables or chairs, I walked to the center of the great space with the silver-steel bells attached to a bracelet around both of my wrists. I gathered my mind into the space around me with my eyes closed focusing on the sounds that carried through the space. Standing with my arms by my side, I started humming a tune softly then lifted my arm out directly in front of me and gently shook my wrist causing the bells to jingle there high pitched melody carried smoothly by the space as to not break the fragile sound. Mirroring my right arm, my left arm lifted and copied the movements, leaving another jingle through the space bouncing slowly off of the walls. I moved both of my arms to my sides yet again but not dropping any lower than before and rung the bells again. Moving in a circular motion I walked with my arms moving inward and out again the whole time ringing the bells at certain intervals while still humming the hypnotic tune. Occasionally I spun on the spot then continued walking in that same circle. After doing uplifting tender humming combined with the ringing bells and the dance, for ten minutes I felt completely calm as I watched the flowers and grass grow up from the iron floor only within the circle I had walked. My second most favorite thing to do was to dance. Each dance brought forth an emotion or a memory. The dance I just preformed was to calm and sooth panic.

_~ 2 days later… ~_

Today is the day I don't feel nervous anymore instead I ponded and imagined different scenarios that could happen with my entry. Fix was finished working with my mother's dress as well as both my fathers and brothers suits and was now working on my dress. It was a floor length dress that was silver flared out a bit with sparkling aqua swirl patterns that covered from the hem fading at my waist leaving the silver to continue up my chest. The sleeves were also aqua with ice white sparkling curled patterns that came down flaring widely at the wrists with a gem the size and shape of a rain drop that hung from the lower end of the cuff flare. The neckline of the dress was sitting just atop of my shoulders covering up to that level of my chest where I could luckily hide my necklace under to hide it from everyone. I meant what I said about never taking it off but I don't want anyone outside my family to ever lay their eyes on my radiant pendant. My hair had a wave put through it which enhanced the look of falling snow that my hair radiated while walking over to see my transformation in the full length mirror in my sandal-like silver shoes with a slight heel. In the mirror stood a young lady staring back with her green forest eyes in a gorgeous dress and long graceful hair. _Is that really me?_ I thought reaching out to touch the mirror.

I walked down the hallway to the entrance were the rest of my family were waiting. As I entered my mother walked up in her dress which was also silver floor length dress.

"My girl, you look radiant," she stated holding both of my hands.

I blushed then remembered my training then calm with a half-straight face nodded. We all made our way to the carriage and were on our way to Elysium.

* * *

**Me: Alright I know what your thinking, why can't we get to Elysium already? well it builds suspense for the coming events and sometimes the story ends up drawing out certain bits but I promise the next update will be about Elysium. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Elysium

**Me: Hi everyone, thanks for reading or reviewing I know this is a smaller chapter which is why I will post chapter five faster than this one. Hope you are enjoying it so far if you have any suggestion please tell me and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**I don't own the Iron fey series :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Elysium

The ride was slightly long and quiet, this was because no one was talking and if they did they whispered. I was too lost in thought and staying calm to have a conversation. Abruptly the carriage stopped, we had arrived at the site for Elysium. There was a huge area where many fey gathered, I had never seen so many fey in one place as they danced and ate so elegantly with such grace which then made me think about my non-existent ability to dance with a partner and can become clumsy at the worst of times. _Don't think about it, just focus on the conversational side of the event…and making a note to avoid certain fey_, I thought while I watched my parents exit the carriage first. After my brother was out of the carriage it was my turn as I made my way out the door. I stood very still for a moment taking in the scene critically: the redcaps up to their mischievous business as all ways, the long table where the royalty sat, the mingling fey, and the slightly tense but relaxed atmosphere. When my parents were close to the area a man announced their identity.

"The Iron Queen, her husband Ash," then continued to announced my brother, "The Iron Prince."

I waited for a moment, then told the man who I was which he then announced with a slight surprised tone in his voice, "The Iron Princess."

Walking into the area I could feel many eyes on me, but that was to be expected this was my first time in the presence on both courts. Deliberately pulling a blank expression as I glided to the table, I will have to be introduced to the Summer King and the Winter Queen now.

"Iron Queen…would you care to explain the title this child has," the Summer King asked my mother as I stopped just before the table.

"She is my second child so I think the title is suited to her, father," my mother calmly explained.

"And just how is it that you have not come this information was not given sooner," the Winter Queen asked with a very small note of hurt in her voice.

"There were complications that arose during the time and there has been little time since to inform you, Queen Mab," my mother answered.

Before anyone else could reply I curtsied and greeted, "Good day, Queen Mab of winter and the entirety of the Winter Court, King Oberon of summer and the entirety of the Summer Court, I am the Iron Princess."

Everyone at the table looked at me then both Queen Mab and King Oberon nodded. Then my mother said, "Come and sit down, Princess," gesturing to the seat empty in between my father and brother, as if they sat there to protect me.

After sitting down the night seemed to drag on while my parents talked with the courts. Occasionally I looked around scope the dance floor to see no change in scenery what so ever. At this stage I was slightly considering making my brother dance with me just to kill time.

This is when something extremely unexpected happened.

The lights flickered for a brief moment however that moment was so short that only I noticed it. One of the disadvantages of being able to summon glamour is you become sensitive to when someone else in using glamour no matter how small. Someone or something for just a moment drew in glamour to a point the size of a pin in the center of the area and it happened faster than I could have imagined possible.

Suddenly there was a gigantic boom and crash of something hitting the ground. Everyone moved to the edges quickly to avoid the new threat that has appeared. There was a trod door in the middle of the space which was really odd because usually the door already exist when using trods – at least that's what I have been told – this trod appeared out of thin air. The door swung open letting lose a swarm of half human half fey, who then started a full on attack. Acting quickly Queen Mab, King Oberon and bother my parents stand at the same time while King Oberon bellowed so deep and loud it shook the ground, "Not another move!"

Everyone was still except a few half-breed men walked up closer and the apparent leader of this group yelled, "Oh, we'll move alright and we won't stop until the whole of faeryland is ours, right men!" the rest of the half-breed men gave a loud cheer.

Vines came up and quickly wrapped around three of the men behind the leader then the leader abruptly was three-quarters frozen solid. Quickly after that one man with an iron helmet dropped his weapon and started screaming as his helmet shrunk smaller and smaller. This started the fighting again, as objects, glamour and weapons were thrown all over the area as I swiftly made my way toward the carriage dodging multiple things along the way. Someone grabbed me from behind and tried to pick me up. I viciously kicked, elbowed and punched until my attacker let go which I then turned around to see a half breed man trying to gain his bearings after my well fought counter-attack. After I punched his face with my right arm he toppled over backwards and six more men surrounded me. I needed to break their circle so I swiftly winded a man and kept running as fast as I could. This was when a man appeared out of nowhere and winded me before I could scream. I can't breathe, can't breathe, which means I can't sing…my head is throbbing I can't concentrate, I thought stating to panic. Just then someone picked me up and ran with some others to the trod, due to my earlier winding I was still recovering from, I could scream to my family. Luckily my father noticed where I was and started to run toward me. Then something came crashing down on the back of my head as I tried to escape. The last I remember is my family fighting and the mess that Elysium was.

* * *

**Me: Yes I know cliff-hanger which gives me all the more reason to post the next chapter faster, so please stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Strange place, new people

**Me: Hi sorry for the super late update, unfortunatly I had writters block for a bit which was a bit irritating but now I am back in the game, YAY! anyways has the exciting chapter 5 hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Strange place, new people

It is dark. The echoing silence rung in my ears. There was a click and the light switched on. I was lying on a long couch on my back with only dim light from a single lamp in the corner of the room. I heard the scuffling of footsteps coming closer so I lay very still to make it look like I was still asleep. Two voices came closer; both were male and were arguing about something.

The first voice I heard clearly was deep as he said, "Because that's all we need a hostage, it just mean another person to look after, feed and watch. It wastes too much energy and resources, but I just orders are orders."

The second voice was not as deep and still had a high pitch in certain words he said, he was probably younger, "We could get her to work for us or force her if persuasion fails, and there are plenty of jobs that need doing."

_Job? Who are they and what are they talking about? Just how do they plan to persuade me? I have to somehow get out of here…but how?_ I thought with about a million other questions whirling around in my head at once.

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" the deep voiced man asked.

"I don't know, maybe the whack that Bark gave her was harder than we thought," the other man replied.

"Well who knows, I just make sure don't want her getting the jump on us if she really is awake," his deep voice sounding as if he was irritated while he walked toward me. His footsteps were heavy and loud, implying that he was no small man. He poked my arm with a cold metal stick with a ball on the end tickling my skin – or at least that what it felt like and I am not relying on my sight. Despite the irritating tickling and itching feeling – which was one of those feelings it is really hard to resist swatting or scratching – I managed to keep still. Then he jabbed me again however this time it was harder; I still didn't move. He walked away fortunately satisfied that I wasn't awake.

"Ok let's go get some food Match, before the triplets dig into it," His voice now not as loud – he must be further away.

Match the other man replied, "Fine Cliff, but what do we do about her?"

Cliff sighed and said, "She's not going anywhere, besides this place is full of security cameras and card locked doors, she wouldn't even be able to get out the door now let's go already."

When they left there was a beep as the door closed; evidence over the supposed card locked doors. After blinking a few times I sat up. However I sat up to quickly and my head became light and my vision went black for a second. When my sight had returned and the room stopped spinning, I started to walk around to find the door. There was a red dot in the darker part of the room it was coming from the card scanner. _I need to break it but I need to do it quietly_, I thought looking around for a strong stick or something heavy. My eyes settled on the metal stick that Cliff jabbed me with; it was lighter that I thought it would be but luckily still heavy enough to do damage. Swinging it over my shoulder and belted the box with the red light. It was slightly on the loud side so it would be a good idea to move fast; I quickly took a peek to check to area. _No one around, good,_ I thought still holding the unbroken stick. Swiftly and soundlessly I slipped out and ran down a bright walkway and several other passages, some brighter than others. Finally I came to another door, listening for noise before smashing that box as well. Behind the door was another corridor with many doors only a few feet apart. There was a sudden noise so I hurriedly went up to the third door and because these doors didn't have a card lock but a key lock; I softly taped the metal nob to a rhythm while faintly humming a short song and the door unlocked. It opened up to a dark room the only thing I could make out was a bed in the far corner and a wardrobe in the other corner. After closing the door, I hastily ran over to the wardrobe and jumped into the lowest back corner hoping to hide.

There was no movement or sound for some time so I tried to sort out what happened in my head. _I am in a wardrobe, in a weird room, what is this place it is so…strange, I was lying in a room two guys I didn't see were there, they obvious carried me throw a portal from the Nevernever, how they did that I don't know, I am far away from my family and my home with no one to trust or rely on_…. I stopped there because if I continued I would end up in tears and this was certain not the place or time to have a breakdown.

Abruptly someone opened the door and walked hurriedly over to the wardrobe. My heart beat quickened it didn't help my throbbing head that still hurt from the blow I'd received earlier.

They opened the wardrobe and said with a hushed voice, "What were you thinking we have a dozen security cameras here, you're lucky I'm the one who monitors them."

I look up to be met with mesmerizing green eyes that were definitely fey-like which belonged to a guy that looked 17 years old. He had light coloured hair which was cut short despite the fact that I couldn't see clearly because of the dim light coming from a lamp next to the bed. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and helped me out of the wardrobe then I was standing five feet away from him. He was a whole head taller than me which made him seem a little intimidating, also he was wearing a black top and murky green cargo pants. _He must be a half fey half human as well, more commonly called half-breeds, I expected them to call me one but I must look more fey then human_, I thought.

"Ok now who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" he asked still in a hushed voice.

"Well why should I tell _you_ who _I_ am when _you_ haven't even introduced yourself and secondly I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ why I am here after all _you_ and _your_ friends were the ones who kidnapped _me_," I answer in a whisper letting my attitude show a bit in my tone.

"Fine we'll do quick introductions; most people call me Sharp, as a nickname of cause. And you?" He stated with no sign of friendliness or even a polite greeting.

"As far as nick names go mine's Tasha," I state firmly.

"Well now that that is out of the way I have to call one of my friends to get you changed into something that will blend in more. Then we help you escape…" before he could finish I interrupted, "Why would you help _me_ escape? I mean your buddies captured me I would have thought you would, I don't know take me back to the room I was in maybe, not help me."

He stopped and looked squarely into my eyes and whispered causing a shiver to crawl up my spine, "Even though I do hate all the fey and the whole of faeryland, I still think it is wrong to keep innocent hostages."

We held each other's gaze for a few second before he started dialing on a screen similar to the one my mother uses. After a minute or two a girl maybe 19 years old walked in brushing her flaming red hair out of her face and was about my height carrying some cloths. Also a half-breed too, I thought.

"Hey, so here are some things she can borrow and let's here this plan of yours Sharp," she said placing a long sleeve black shirt, black cargo pants, a brown cap and brown boots on the small table in between the bed and the door.

"Thanks Alex, and here's the plan," Sharp answered offering the tablet to Alex then turned to me, "Tasha you can change in the bathroom behind the door over there," gesturing toward a door I could only barely identify.

I grabbed the cloths and the shoes and headed toward the door. The tiles were like ice causing a shiver to work its way through my body. The cloths fit luckily despite the shoes were a bit big. Just before I opened the door I heard Sharp and Alex arguing about something so instead I decided to wait and listen.

"I thought you hated the fey and anyone associated with the faeryland? You could clearly see from what she was wearing and she her ears that she is from there," Alex said.

"I am pretty sure she is innocent and ignorant, and doesn't have a clue of what it is like to lose someone or to live in poverty but there are plenty of those in faeryland. I want to know why the boss decided to target her specifically. I mean as far as fey go she's not much to look at but there obviously is some other special thing about her that the boss wants desperately to risk and full on attack at a party like that. Maybe we could use it to our advantage in our goal," Sharp answered hastily with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Fine but despite the fact that we don't trust her, we have to make her trust us before we can go around using her and or manipulating her. And right now I don't think there is a bone in her body that trusts us," Alex countered with an equally irritated tone.

I was consumed in anger. _Of cause I wouldn't trust them who would_, I thought, _I can't let them find out who I am or else they'll just want to use me even more, have to find out where I am and how I find someone I can trust_. It took me a moment to calm down then I opened the door and said in the cheeriest tone I could manage, "Thanks for the cloths."

"That's fine, and here's a clip for your hair you might want to put it all in the cap don't worry it 'ill fit," Alex greeted handing me a clip and the cap.

I did as she said and tucked my hair away. After grabbing a few items, that I didn't get time to see, Sharp gave Alex a curt nod as if to say 'it's time'. I followed them cautiously but without question through the pathways until we came to the exit. However the exit was guarded by a large man with a rather intimidating stare daring us to approach. Sharp shot a dart down the pathway so quickly I don't think I saw his hand move. The dart hit its target straight on and the guard flopped over now seeming to be unconscious. We hastily hustled over to the numbered key pad on the wall next to the door as Alex started to type in numbered combinations Sharp stood guard. The door clicked open unfortunately as we rushed out the door an unbelievably loud and deep gong sound started pulsing through the speakers. It was an alarm.

* * *

**Me: Hi me again I would just like to thank the guest reader and any other people who have reviewed/followed/favourited after I post this, it has been really encouraging, THANKS :) and don't forget to fell free to leave suggestions I like to hear what people think of my stories :) **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6... **


	6. Chapter6 Fall behind and you'll be eaten

**Me: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter was a little harder to write than I originally thought - it didn't help that I got writer's block, oh well - here is chapter 6 and hopefully you will get to see Natasha in a better fight in the next chapter (chapter 7 or 8) than in one of the previous chapters. However I am still building her character and she is still unaware of her potential. Oh and just a warning from here on there will be course language starting to appear as well as (possibly in the future) sexual references (only MAYBE if I can somehow manage to write it). So simply put I want it to get exciting from here on :)**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting the darn thing):**

**I don't own the characters from the main book series (like Meghan, Ash, etc.) however I do own my OC's and the plot line :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Fall behind and you'll be eaten!

"Run! Come on just run!" Sharp ordered in a hushed and urgent tone. The darkness of night applied the urgency to not remain still.

The three of us ran for a couple of minutes though the large park and finally stopped at a hedge hidden behind a bunch of trees. A door appeared out of nowhere in particular, I wasn't sure where the trod led but I guess it was better than getting recaptured. We all passed through the trod and enviably ended up in another park however this time it was dawn.

Sharp took a deep breath and let out a relieved laugh in which Alex soon joined in. The best I could do was give an I-will-live smile as I couldn't be relieved just yet. I was still so far from home and my family, in addition to being in a place I have never been with two total strangers that at present seem untrustworthy but are currently my only chance to let me get my bearings.

"Are you sure that Duke will be there already?" Alex asked Sharp seeking clarification as well as a caution tone obviously trying to revel as little as possible to me.

I gave an inward sigh as I went to brush away a stray strand of hair. Suddenly I realized that my ears were too pointed to pass as human so a gathered my energy as I politely inquired, "Sprites of the wood and forest, please hide me."

As expected a layer of glamour was laid over me like a blanket creating my human form. The glamour seemed to have quite a bit of weight to it, I noticed however this was my first time using that type of glamour because I have never had to hide my fey half before.

As I stood Sharp and Alex both swiftly projected their gaze on me. I did catch a flicker of confusion cross their faces as if they didn't know who I was before they realized I used glamour.

We walked down many streets of the city it was still early therefore not many people were lively yet. I followed Sharp and Alex with a million different questions running chaotically in my head before I finally said, "Where are we?"

"We are in America," Sharp replied casually however I knew that he wasn't going to say what state or city we were in. I gave a deep inward sigh, _just more information they are deciding to keep from me_.

Sharp stopped at a door to an apartment building and rang the doorbell on the intercom box, _just like on TV shows I've seen_. There was a voice over the intercom speaker however both the voice and Sharp had a short hushed conversation that concluded with the beep that indicated that the door had opened.

Sharp spun around to face her and Alex indicating for them to go in first. Alex took the lead without a second thought, Natasha however was a different kettle of fish. She took a few quick minutes to weigh her options before cautiously walking through the door frame into the building. Outside it had begun to warm up as it was summer – an accurate presumption due to the weather and the environment, in particular the trees – leaving the shade of the roof over head chilly. She entered a large living room filled with people chatting amongst themselves. Once they all caught sight of her the talking abruptly stopped replaced with an hostile silence. Sharp walking from behind her and sighed at his…comrades reactions then approached a man built like a house with wide shoulders, a huge back and inflated muscles. He seemed to be the overall leader of their group as people followed every order he gave without question – then again who wouldn't, he's so intimidating.

Murmurs started to spread through her onlookers she could only pick up a few of the whispers but they had all been about her. Talking about her like she wasn't even there_. Just great_. Stifling a giggle at her sarcasm in this odd situation she found herself in.

Sharp suddenly spoke up, "Alright you guys lets have some quiet while I introduce our guest," waiting for them to stop before continuing, "this is Tasha, she will be our guest and she will be treated accordingly. So that means she is off limits Trix, Jinx you keep your fucking hands to yourself," he said gesturing to two young men who were plainly obvious twins with wicked smile on their faces giving Natasha a you-look-tasty-enough-to-eat-why-should-we-hold-back expression. Which caused her muscles to stiffen in case there was the need to run or fight.

Sharp broke the tension by saying, "Ok then, now I'll show you to your room, follow me."

He began to walk off into another room. She hastily followed not wanting to be left alone in the same room as the spine-chilling twins.

It was only then that she started to think of the many – many – situations and people she had to be hyper aware of, Sharp included. I was going to be tough but she was already there so now she had to conjure up a plan and keep her wits about her. She was going to get home no matter what – but secretly hoped she didn't have to go to the extreme or lose anything in the process.

* * *

**Me: I appreciate any reviews, comments, favs, stay tuned for Chapter 7... :)**


End file.
